El robo del sol, (o hasta encontrar un mejor titulo)
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: La gran gala del galope, baile fiesta y diversión, pero en esta Gala un terrible enemigo se ha presentado y con violencia ha secuestrado a la princesa, ahora todo depende de las Mane six el salvar a la la princesa del sol, pero ¿podrán? ( explicación en le primer capitulo)
1. Chapter 1

**Debido a que perdí mi memoria donde tenía los archivos de mis historias, no he podido subirlas, por fortuna tenía esta historia conclusa que pensaba subir más adelante, por desgracia y debido a que la apena la estaba editando, puede ser muy directa y falta de argumentación, y el tamaño de los capítulos varían, y mucho**

**por ello la subo en compensación, y espero que la disfruten, **

* * *

Por compensación subo los primeros tres capítulos en lo que reescribo lo que perdido

La tarde estaba en su apogeo en la bella Equestria, cada pony hacia su mayor esfuerzo por hacer ese día tan hermoso y productivo como siempre, muchos se detenían de su rigurosa actividad para contemplar la torre más alta donde la princesa Celestia se posaba para bajar el sol y que su hermana subiera la luna

-hermana, ya la luna corona el firmamento, todo listo para la celebración que habrá –exclamo Luna a su hermana que solo veía el horizonte con una sonrisa, para darse la vuelta

-lo se hermana, estoy tan emocionada –expreso con alegría –ya pronto será el gran evento

-te veo más emocionada que de costumbre con esto de la gran gala galope –dijo intrigada – ¿Qué tiene de especial esta?

-oh, es que esta será la primera gala en la que tú me acompañaras, estoy tan emocionada

-lo sé, y todavía no sé cómo me convenciste, yo debería estar ahora cuidando a Equestria desde la torre de observación – ambas caminaron a la salida – lo que me recuerda, hermana es mejor que vayamos a nuestros aposentos

-tienes razón hermana –cruzaron al puerta retirándose por caminos separados –otra cosa, Luna recuerda siempre que yo confío en ti, Las horas pasaron en lo que los preparativos se daban, el buffet, la orquesta, la lista de invitados, solo una cosa faltaba y era la princesa Celestia, Luna lentamente bajo la gran escalera llevando el hermoso vestido que le diseñara Rarity

-disculpe –exclamo dirigiéndose a una sirvienta que se inclinó – ¿habéis visto a mi hermana?

-no princesa, debe seguir en su cuarto –dijo con respeto –si desea puedo ir a informarle que la busca

-no será necesario, yo iré a buscarla –con ello volvió a subir la escalera encaminándose a los aposentos de su hermana, llegando ante la enorme doble puerta de ébano –hermana, hermana, el festejo esta por dar inicio

-ya voy hermana –la puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella salió Celestia portando su vestido confeccionado también por Rarity –estaba contemplándome en el espejo –le quedo hermoso mi vestido a Rarity, por algo Twilight siempre dice que es la mejor –más noto sobre al lunera de la alcoba un tazón con agua –¿y esto?

-es un tazón con agua, a veces lo uso para refrescarme la cara cuando no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo algo nerviosa, cosa que ha Luan no le importo –además, sobre el vestido, tal vez deba pedirle a Rarity que lo afloje un poco,

-quizás debas pedirle que te los haga a partir de ahora –con ello le dio una pequeña risa – tomando en cuenta que los que tienes ya no te quedan –roja de vergüenza comenzó a perseguir a Luna por todo el pasillo, hasta que finalmente la alcanzo derribándola para después reírse juntas – en serio hermana, deberías dejar los pasteles

-oh, si tú piensas eso, entonces no lo hare hasta que dejes de soñar despierta con las novelas que tanto lees –Luna puso cara de enfado por unos instantes antes de volverse a reír –hace mucho que no nos divertimos así,

-tienes razón querida hermana –se levantaron arreglándose sus vestidos – es hora de la gala

-aunque podríamos escaparnos e irnos a algún otro lugar más divertido

-lo siento Luna, pero somos las anfitrionas…por desgracia – al decir eso bajo la cabeza con tristeza –la primera vez que se celebró la gran gala, hacia un año que no estabas, y los consejeros la hicieron para darme una sorpresa

-hermana…

-pero no fue suficiente, aun recordaba cómo te había… – Luan la abrazo con amor mientras ella comenzó a llorar –…oh Luna perdóname, perdonadme

-no fue tu culpa hermana mía –respondió a la vez que simplemente con sus pesuñas le limpiaba las lágrimas – todo ha quedado en el pasado, ahora vamos que tenemos una fiesta que presentar

-sí, tienes razón – las dos caminaron hacia las escaleras principales

….


	2. La gala,

La gran gala galope, ya estaba en todo su esplendor, cientos de ponys habían llegado para poder estar una vez más con sus princesas, y aún más porque este año las cuatro estarían presentes

Oh princesa, esta fiesta es simplemente divina –exclamo una de las aristócratas que hacía conversación con ella, pero ella no le prestaba atención alguna – no me imagino el tiempo que le tomo organizarla

-gracias –contesto sin verla a los ojos y alejándose con rectitud – si me disculpa, tengo un asunto que atender – sin más llego a la mesa donde las mane six y Luna y Candace charlaban animosamente sin prestar atención al resto de los ponys

-y entonces Big Mac tomo la cesta equivocada –relataba Applejack mientras las demás solo se reían a mas no poder – cuando se dio cuenta, ya era de noche, por suerte Rarity si se dio cuenta y la cuido

-qué bueno – dijo Fluttershy –

-no puedo creer que Big Mac confundiera la canasta de Applebloom con una de manzanas – exclamo riendo Pinkie – si yo hubiera hecho eso con los pequeño cake no me atrevería a salir de mi cuarto pro días, se imaginan como estarían los señores cake

-ya lo podemos imaginar – Rarity expreso –por cierto princesa Candace, yo esperaba ver al príncipe Shining Armor con usted –pero Candace solo miro a la pista de baile con una mirada nostálgica

-si Candace, yo también quería ver a mi hermano

-eso es mi culpa – exclamo Celestia – precisamente esta noche el y un grupo de ponys por orden mía tuvieron que ir a una diligencia y no llegaran hasta mañana en la mañana –dirigió su mirada a su sobrina –pero te prometo que te lo compensare

-eso espero…ahora que me acuerdo, algo parecido paso con Shining Armor – dijo Candace – recuerdo que fuimos al museo de historia equestre, y el decidió ir ay comprarme un helado, pasamos todo el día caminando por el parque hasta que se hiso de noche,

-¿y qué paso?

-se olvidaron de mí –dijo Twilight cabizbaja – pase todo el día en el museo viendo las grandes obras de los artistas, y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo, el museo ya estaba cerrando

-no nos dimos cuenta hasta que llegamos a casa y su padre le pregunto si Twilight había disfrutado el paseo – avergonzada miro a Twilight y después a su tía Celestia – sin decir nada, salimos corriendo hacia el museo rezando que aun estuviera ahí

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Celestia sentada ya junto Twilight – ¿y cuando pensaban decirme sobre eso? –Las dos no pudieron decir nada ya que la mirada incriminatoria estaba reflejada en ellas – y que más pasó niñas

-bueno – continuo – cuando llegamos Twilight ya no estaba ahí, estaba en comisaria de la guardia, después de suplicarle a teniente en turno, conseguimos que guardara el secreto, ya que había reconocido a Twilight –todas rieron Mientras Rainbow dash veía a lo lejos a los Wonderbolts en la zona V.I.P. – Rainbow, querida, no me digas que tiene ganas de ir a hablar con ellos –la Pegaso asintió con entusiasmo

-lo siento Rainbow, pero después de la pasada fiesta, no pienso que sea buena idea – dijo Applejack apagando el entusiasmo de ella – además estamos compartiendo una gran noche

-sin contar que estamos justo en la mesa de las princesas –Rarity tomo un sorbo de su copa – oh, estoy tan entusiasmada por que los ponys nos vean, menos ese pedante de Blueblood

-tienes razón, que bueno que lo envié a una importante misión diplomática –dijo Luna con malicia, al mismo

Flashback

-sobrino –dijo Luna entrado a la habitación de Blueblood –veo que ya estás listo para la festividad

-si tía –respondió este mientras se ponía su traje sastre – estoy impaciente por que me vean con mi nuevo traje, que pedí especialmente para la ocasión…y así vengarme de esa petulante plebeya que me insulto el año pasado

-pero sobrino, te recuerdo que ella es una de las protectoras de Equestria – respondió Luna, a lo que el pony solo bufo

-ella no se merecen ese título, solo son una pueblerinas cualquiera, esta noche le diré a mi tía Celestia que les retire sus títulos y es los entregue, no sé, a mí y los ponys que yo considero dignos de tales títulos

-sabe sobrino –Luna camino con delicadeza hacia la cama de su Blueblood – tengo algo importante que decirte, pero necesito que te recuestes –el pony así lo hiso con una mirada lujuriosa – he pensado mucho y considero que hay una misión que debo pedirte hacer, una misión en extremo urgente

-oh tía Luna, no deberíamos hacerlo – respondió mientras luna lentamente se le acercaba sus labios –que pasa si mi tía Celestia nos descubre

-no importara, estoy segura que pensara lo mismo que yo –dijo –es una misión diplomática y espero que la sepas ejercer como solo tú sabes hacerlo –repentinamente su cuerno brillo haciendo que el príncipe cayera dormido en su cama –quédate dormido hasta mañana, pervertido

Fin flashback

-entonces el….oh por Equestria – dijo Fluttershy al borde del desmayo mientras su mejillas estaban rojas – pero…pero…pero

-lo sé, la noche que lo supe, tuve ganas de ir a su cuarto y ahorcarlo –dijo fingiendo con sus cascos que lo ahorcaba – pero non importa, esta noche no nos molestara – todas sonrieron y rieron sin más hasta que una voz las detuvo de su coro

-vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí –dijo blueblood llegando con Luna – a las seis plebeyas, díganme que derecho tienen de estar aquí sentadas y no sirviéndonos las copas

-¿cómo lograste salir de mi hechizo? – Dijo Luna para después mirar a Celestia –hermana ¿Por qué?

-lo siento hermana, tu sabes que confió en ti, y en las decisiones que tomes, y no olvides, no importa lo que pase, tú sabrás como resolverlo, pero muy a mi pesar él tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como ustedes y yo – Luan quedo algo extrañada con esas palabras, quiso preguntar, pero Blueblood la interrumpió con una de sus quejas

-eso no es cierto tía –dijo sobresaltado –esas plebeyas no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí, sobre todo esa –señalando a Rarity – te pido que las mandes echar

-Blueblood, yo las he invitado por ser las guardianas de Equestria, así que te pido que te comportes –dijo Celestia con su voz más autoritaria y delicada posible, al frente de las chicas el príncipe solo bufo, sin darse cuenta que Celestia no paraba de mirar el reloj

-sobre ello deseo hablarte tía, no me parece digno que unas plebeyas ostenten tales títulos de importancia –dijo con soberbia, yo considero que…– no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración cuando repentinamente y sin aviso los ventanales fueron destruidos por una explosión


	3. El rapto

-sobre ello deseo hablarte tía, no me parece digno que unas plebeyas ostenten tales títulos de importancia –dijo con soberbia, yo considero que…– no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración cuando repentinamente y sin aviso los ventanales fueron destruidos por una explosión

* * *

- ¡auxilio! –Grito Blueblood – ¡alguien sálveme! –Los ponys comenzaron a gritar y correr solo para detenerse al ver como de entre el humo de la estructura un Alicornio negro como la noche, de pelaje blanco plateado, salía mirando con sus terribles ojos ruby que caminada lentamente hacia Blueblood que permanecía petrificado, la armadura de este Alicornio era carmesí y cubría casi todo su ser, pero dejaba ver su cutie Mark, un árbol blanco, coronado por una corona alada, con 7 estrellas blancas

-estos son los ponys contra los que combatiré –exclamo con soberbia a la vez que 9 ponys con armaduras negras lo alcanzaban, 3 terrestres, 3 pegasos, y tres unicornios, armaduras de color negro y plateado que impedían que vieran sus cutie Mark, y sus rostros cubiertos por los visores que se los cubrían por completo dejando solo ver sus ojos – donde está su rey, porque no discutiré con esta masa de gelatina

-yo soy la princesa Celestia –exclamo levantándose con autoridad acompañada por su hermana –co-gobernante de Equestria, y señora del sol

-y yo soy la princesa Luna co-gobernante de Equestria, y soberna de la luna – dijo con la misma autoridad mientras chicas se ponían en frente de ellas

-ahora exigimos saber su nombre y sus intenciones –los guardias comenzaron a aparecer apuntando sus lanzas sobre los intrusos, que solo miraron al Alicornio –responda

-mi nombre…veo que mi identidad no ha llegado a estas tierras –dijo con tono burlón, a la que con su magia deshacía las lanzas dejándolas como astillas – supongo que debemos ser formales, humildemente me presento ante usted princesa, Elessar Telcontar, señor de las tierras más allá de lo que llama bosque everfree, y he venido a exigir la sumisión de este reino ante mi autoridad, aunque para para todos ustedes, puede llamarme solo Thorongil

-pero que cosas está diciendo –exclamó Applejack, en medio de los murmullos –usted debo estar loco si piensa que haremos lo que pide –pero el Alicornio no dijo nada, mientras veía con desinterés a Celestia, para después sonreír

-lamento tener que decirle que Equestria no se someterá a su autoridad, ni a ninguna potra –Exclamo Celestia con sonriendo levemente –ahora le pido que se retire, que usted no está invitado a esta celebración,

-si así lo han decidido –exclamo alzando la pesuña – los ponys negros se lanzaron hacia los guardias, mientras que el Alicornio aventaban un rayo de magia a Celestia que esquivo alzándose en el aire solo para ser embestía por Thorongil que la tomo de una pata y arrojo al ventanal sacándola de la fiesta

-¡vamos chicas tenemos que ayudar a la princesa! –dijo Twilight corriendo a la salida cuando uno de los ponys negros las intercepto, ella lo ataco con un hechizo de fuerza, pero el pony lo desvió con un campo de fuerza, que desvaneció, aventándole un ataque que la aturdió, mas Candace detrás de ella levito un jarrón golpeándolo en la cabeza – gracias Candace

-después me das las gracias, vayan a ayudar a mi tía –el pony se levantó viendo como las mane six se alejaban, y Candace se quedaba para confrontarlo –somos solo tú y yo pony –más uno de los terrestres llego a ella por un costado propinándole una severa Coss que la mando inconsciente a la mesa de los postres, el primer pony fue con su compañero para darle un severo golpe en el estómago, que lo derrumbo presa del dolor,

-ya casi llegamos –todas llegaron a la puerta para ver que un aura azulada la cubría impidiendo que la atravesaran –no puede ser posible –se dieron la vuelta para ver al mismo pony unicornio, y a lo lejos a Candace inconsciente y cubierta de pastel

-¡già, andiamo! –escucharon, repentinamente los pony salieron por la estructura destruida, afuera todo vieron un carruaje plateado bellamente decorado, que sobrevolaba sobre el jardín, los 9 ponys subieron ayudados por los pegasos, hasta el pobre que se retorcía de dolor fue alzado, el carro se dio la vuelta aterrando todos, ahí estaba la princesa Celestia, atada de sus patas y alas con coreas negras, vendada, amordazada, y con un anillo en su cuerno – les doy tres semanas para decidir, por lo tanto me llevo a su princesa como muestra de su buena voluntad

-¡guardias deténganlo! –Grito Luna casi histérica – ¡no dejen que escapen! – los guardias pegasos salieron disparados tras el carruaje pero Thorongil los disperso con un magia

-no se preocupe por su hermana princesa Luna – acaricio el cuello de Celestia seductoramente – la cuidare muy bien, y hare que disfrute su estancia conmigo – levantó su pesuña firmemente al cielo, convocando una feroz tormenta que cubrió su huida, Luna trato de enviar pegasos en su busca y persecución, pero la tormenta lo impedía, tuvo mucho a su pesar el tener que esperar a que despejaran los cielos, para mayor desgracia aun, cuando por fin podía enviarlos, el sol ya tenía que salir,


	4. Esperanza

**a todos, les pido consideración, estos originalmente eran capítulos pilotos, iba a publicarlos bien, después de la Voz del destino, al igual que pensaba publicar una historia de 6 vaqueros que terminan en Equestria con sus caballos munstang (ponys gigants)**

* * *

La sala del trono era un desastre, libros por todos lados desperdigados y sin orden mientras Twilight y Luna los leían una y otra vez

-sigue buscando, debe haber un hechizo que nos ayude, aquí no –arrojo un libro una enorme pila de ellos, para después tomar otro de otra pila de libros –ni aquí

-Princesa Luna, ya enviamos a los pegasos, y hemos buscado en cada libro que la biblioteca, hasta de solo que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían, pero….

-lo se Twilight –respondió con tristeza y temor – pero no puedo pensar más que en lo que mi pobre hermana debe estar sufriendo –se levantó y lazando la mirada al cielo, hiso brillar su cuerno y con dificultar comenzó a subir el sol, sin embargo pronto las fuerzas le fallaron estando a punto de soltarlo, pero Twilight le ayudo con su magia –gracias Twilight, veo que mi hermana sabía lo que hacía cuando empezó a instruirte

-ahora tenemos que ver que hacer para encontrarla y salvarla –repentinamente la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió entrando Shining Armor apresuradamente e inclinándose ante las dos – ¡hermano! –corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con euforia para después comenzar a llorar en su hombro

-princesa –dijo aun consolando a su hermana –vine en cuanto lo supimos, no sé qué decir, perdóneme princesa, ya he enviado a ponys a buscar por el bosque y hasta más allá de las montañas nubladas, pero nada

-no fue su culpa Shining Armor – dijo Luna con tristeza

Nadie esperaba que algo como esto pasara –exclamo con resignación – ¿ya fue con su esposa?

-si princesa, esta algo alterada pero después de la lucha que tubo es lo mejor que pudo pasarle –respondió con serenidad –princesa Luna ¿ya intentaron con el hechizo de localización que las une a ambas? Tal vez así podamos encontrar donde esta cautiva

-ya lo intente, pero parece que ese Alicornio logro anularlo – con enojo golpeo la mesa que tenia junto a ella –también intente cada hecho de localización que conozco, pero es inútil,

-y tu hermana –pregunto, mas cuando iba a responder Spike entro interrumpiéndola

-sí, intentamos todos los hechizos dela biblioteca, pero nada ha funcionado – dijo él bebe dragón desanimando a todos –no puedo creer que nada funciones, pensé que la princesa habría previsto esto

-si lo hiso Spike, pero ese…. Thorongil….los ha anulado todos, cada uno de ellos, como si supiera como y cuales –las demás llegaron acompañando a Candace, todas con las miradas tristes – pero ¿Cómo supo cuales anular?

-tal vez la princesa se lo dijo –todas miraron a la pony que lo dijo, que resultó ser Rainbow dash – ¿Qué? Eso sería lo más obvio – todas repentinamente se cubrieron las bocas tapando el repentino grito que venía, hasta Fluttershy se desmayó – ¿qué pasa?

-tienes razón la única forma de que lo supiera seria por la princesa –dijo Twilight alterada por completo mientras Luna volvía a golpear la mesa

-podrías explicarme

-que no lo entiendes Rainbow dash –dijo Applejack – la única forma que la princesa se lo dijera seria por….no puedo decirlo –más roja que una manzana, a la vez que Pinkie pie solo permanecía sentada con su cabello lacio

-Rainbow – exclamo Rarity temblando –lo que quiere decir Applejack es que muy posiblemente ese miserable pony torturo a la princesa para que el confesara sobre los hechizos, quien sabe con qué crueles y despiadadas torturas ¡oh por Equestria! Tal vez él….

-no te atrevas a decirlo –dijo Twilight tapándole la boca – no quiero pensar que se infeliz se atreviera a….tenemos que ir a salvarla

-chicas, y si lo hiso para que no la buscáramos – dijo Pinkie pie – así quizás trata de protegernos, para que no vayamos a buscarla, y no termináramos como ella

-eso ha s ido lo más maduro que he escuchado decir Pinkie pie –exclamo Twilight asombrada –pero aun así, la buscaremos

Princesa –dijo Shining Armor tomando con delicadeza la pesuña de su esposa – con su permiso nos gustaría retirarnos – la princesa Luan les dio permiso saliendo del salón a la vez que Spike entraba trayendo un puñado más de libros

-Spike déjalos por ahí, y mejor ayúdanos recoger todo esto –él bebe dragón dejo caer los libros viendo la sala del trono totalmente alfombrada de libros –tenemos que encontrar a la princesa Celestia

-pero como….si no sabemos por dónde empezar –dijo Spike recogieron los libros desperdigados por el salón del trono – si tan solo tuviéramos algo como una brújula o algo –estornudo dejando salir una pequeña bola de fuego verde –perdón… pero creo que al menos debieron limpiarlo antes de traerlos –sin embargo al alzar la cabeza contemplo a mirada de Twilight, esa mirada de ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa casi maniática lo asustaron sobremanera – ¿Twilight, que pasa?

-no te muevas Spike –dijo agarrándolo con su magia

-¿pero qué haces?

-te he dicho que no te muevas –con su magia levito los libros buscando como desesperada –vamos, tiene que estar por aquí, lo acabo de ver hace un segundo –las demás se la acercaron algo nerviosas

-dulzura, disculpa la interrupción, pero ¿Qué haces?

-el hechizo de correo de Spike – dijo con un ápice de esperanza – aun puede seguir activo– tras decir eso todas fueron a los libros en busca de quien sabe que – si encuentro el hechizo sobre líneas mágicas podría usarlo

-líneas mágicas, usos y aplicaciones –dijo Pinkie que hacia malabares con un libro en su nariz, al ínstate Twilight lo tomo con su magia abriéndolo precipitadamente – y ¿Cómo para qué es?

-este libro habla de las líneas mágicas antiguamente los ponys unicornios se orientaban con ellas, era como un rastro de migajas – dijo con emoción – yo misma hice ese hechizo con estas líneas de referencia, si creo un hechizo de nos permita ver la líneas que conecta a Spike con la princesa podríamos rastrearla –todas vitorearon y ansiosas esperaron a que Twilight iniciara el hechizo

-¿Twilight?

-no te preocupes Spike, solo sentirás un pequeño cosquilleo –lanzo su hechizo haciendo levitar la bebe dragón, para después el pequeño comenzó a bailar el baile del electrocutado, incluso sus mientras levitaba los extremidades se extendieron Un letrero de neón apareció en Su pansa con las palabras EAT JOE´S –uhs lo siento Spike creo que no fue tan indoloro como pensé

-¿tú crees? –contesto el quemado dragón después de eructar una bola de humo –ahora….que


	5. La busqueda

-ahora tenemos que ir a rescatar a la princesa –dijo con entusiasmo y con ello salió corriendo seguida por todos los presentes, pronto llegaron a los jardines del palacio donde su globo estaba ya inflado listo a llevarlas de nuevo a ponyville, sin titubear y con paso firme las seis ponys subieron la dirigibles, mientras Rainbow y Fluttershy se pusieron sus arneses –princesa Luna, le prometo que volaremos con la princesa Celestia

-Twilight espera, deja que prepare una gran armada, no puedo permitir que vayas ustedes solas –dijo Luna fuera del globo –yo tengo que ir con ustedes

-no puede princesa Luna, usted debe proteger Equestria –Luna miro a su alrededor a los ponys que seguían viendo al escena con nervios,

-al menos deja avisarle a Shining Armor, que aliste a la guardia real y los alcancen

-no podemos –exclamo con audacia – es posible que ese Alicornio esté esperando eso, incluso podría usar a la princesa para amenazarnos

-Twilight, te cuidado y no te arriesgues por favor –al final Luna dejo marchar a las mane six que se elevaron por los aires con rapidez

-y ¿a dónde van? –Dijo Spike a un lado de la princesa, sorprendiéndola, al instante lo cubrió con un aura mágica levantándolo frente a ella mirando en dirección al globo,

-¡Se les olvido a Spike! –Grito a la vez que cerró un ojo apuntando firmemente, para después lanzarlo con fuerza, pero antes le entrego un pergamino –Spike estas son las rutas que Shining Armor ya exploro, que no se te caigan

-esta bien…espere ¿Qué?

-que su viaje sea sin percances, Equestria está en sus pesuñas

-¡ahhhrrrgg!–grito el pobre dragón mientras volaba por los aires en dirección al globo, por fortuna Fluttershy lo cacho con prontitud –Abrázame por favor –Exclamo en posición fetal mientras se chupaba un dedo

-oh vamos –dijo Twilight – no fue tan grave

-cuando alguien te electrocute – mirando a Twilight –y luego te avienten al cielo como su fueras una jabalina, entonces me hablas…esto te lo manda la princesa Luna – le entrego el mapa, y después se dejó caer en la cesta casi desmayado –por cierto ¿Cuánto crees que nos tardemos?

-lo que tengamos que tardar –dijo respondiendo secamente

-y a todo eso –expreso Applejack buscando entre las bolsas – ¿Quién empaco la comida para el viaje? – Todas se miraron las unas a las otras sin poder responder –alguien empaco comida, ¿verdad?

-oh, no – Applajack se golpeó la cabeza con la pesuña –Twilight….tenemos que bajar en Ponyville por comida para el viaje – pero ella no le respondió – ¿Twilight?

-no hay tiempo para bajar, tenemos que darnos prisa –dijo jalando el cordel y elevando el globo, Las horas pasaron mientras volaban sobre el bosque everfree protegidas por una nubes que Rainbow tomo del cielo para cubrir y esconder el globo, a paso rápido el amanecer dio paso al atardecer y cuyo sol se escondía a su lado, pero ellas continuaron con su travesía hacia quien sabe dónde, guiados por él bebe dragón

-Twilight, es mejor bajar a descansar dijo Applejack –Rainbow y Fluttershy no creo que puedan aguantar más –las aludidas asintieron con agotamiento

-ella tiene razón mi cielo –dijo Rarity –yo necesito mi sueño de belleza, y un buen acicalamiento, no esperaras que me presente a la princesas en estas fachas

-si Twilight,

-pero…

-yo también quiero salvar a la princesa –exclamo Rainbow dash acercándose a la Twilight, seguida de Fluttershy que ya se caía de sueño –pero no podremos hacerlo si no descansamos y reponemos fuerzas

-Twilight, yo estoy con ellas –dijo Fluttershy

-pero no podemos perder ni un segundo, la vida de la princesa está en peligro y…. –sintió la garra de Spike sobre hombro seguidas por las de Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, y Fluttershy –….tienen razón, no solo debo preocuparme por la princesa, sino también por ustedes–pasaron la noche en un pequeño peñasco acurrucada entre sí, pero al amanecer apenas se despertaron, Pinkie apuntó su pesuña

-oigan miren –dijo Pinkie al ver un castillo gris a lo lejos – mi pinkie sentido me dice que la princesa está ahí

-bueno el descanso termino –dijo Applejack sacando su mapa –Según este mapa, Shining Armor había revisado esta parte del bosque, que raro

-tal vez no fue tan lejos como nosotras –las pegasos guardaron le globo escondiéndolo con ayuda de algunos matorrales, dejando a Spike dentro del globo –Spike tú te quedas, si vez que no regresamos o algo, tomas el globo y vuelas de regreso y le avisas a la princesa Luna

-enterado – respondió haciendo un saludo militar para ver como ella salían corriendo hacia el castillo

* * *

-sabes, no debí escoger otro día para empezar mis vacaciones –dijo un pony guardia de armadura negra a su compañero en lo caminaba por el perímetro de la propiedad – ahora podría estar en las playas, pero no

-pues dime ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-por estúpido

-al menos agradece que esta es muestra última ronda antes de la cambio de guardia –siguieron su andar sin darse cuenta que seis pares de ojos los habían visto y escuchado desde los matorrales al interior del bosque – y a todo esto…– los dos ponys se perdieron en una curva

-vamos chicas –dijo Twilight saliendo de los arbustos con sigilo, aprovechando la oportunidad –hay que ir en silencio hasta llegar al castillo –todas dieron una paso adelante – sobre todo tu Pinkie pie

-¿por qué lo dices? – Susurrando – yo puedo ser tan cayada como un pequeño, diminuto y chiquitito ratón

-¡ratón! –Grito sobresaltada –¡¿Dónde?! –pero todas le taparon la boca escondiéndose en lo arbustos de otro lado del camino, viendo aproximarse a los guardias

-escuchaste eso –dijo uno de ellos alzando su lanza –creo que alguien grito

-debe ser tu imaginación –respondió el otro –dime ¿Quién vendría a molestar al rey? Y sobre todo ahora que está disfrutando de la presencia de su invitada –los dos e rieron a mas no poder –y escuche que su hermana es tan hermosa como ella – con paso firme se retiraron de lugar,

-oh…oh…oh…oyeron lo que dijeron…

-al menos sabemos que la princesa está aquí

-no quiero imaginar a que horribles torturas la estarán sometiendo

-si llego a tener la oportunidad, yo le parto al cara a golpes –

-sí, y nunca le hare una de mis súper fiestas, ni lo invitare a nuestra fiesta de salvamos a la princesa Celestia

-chicas, andando –a los pocos minutos ellas salieron para continuar su camino en completo silencio, hasta llegar a un jardín con una puerta a lo lejos –bien chicas –susurro con discreción – iremos una a la vez, y cuando lleguemos con ese Alicornio de daremos una gran sorpresa –en seguida se tapó la boca girando con prontitud su cabeza buscando a Pinkie pie, pero la aludida ya estaba en medio de ese patio con un megáfono ¿de dónde lo había sacado? Pensaron todas

-¡hola, tenemos una gran sorpresa paras ti señor Alicornio! – giro a todo pulmón al castillo, sin darles tiempo a ninguna de detenerla, acto seguido, las chicas salieron corriendo hacia Pinkie seguidas por una multitud de guardias,

-¡tenías que gritarlo Pinkie pi, tenías que gritarlo! –Exclamo Applejack jalándola –¡corran más rápido que nos alcanzan! –todas entraron la propiedad delante de un enjambre de guardias que trataban de detenerlas

-¡alto ahí, intrusos!

-por aquí chicas –corrieron por los pasillos de la propiedad, mas repentinamente Pinkie se detuvo con un temblor violento – ¡Pinkie ¿Qué haces? Nos van a alcanzar!– pero ella se quedó viendo un pasillo

-hay esta la princesa –señalo con su pesuña con rapidez –y también una gran e inimaginable sorpresa –sin pensar en más Twilight y compañía corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que Pinkie se puso a señalar, al instante Applejack le propino una potente coss tumbándola al interior de cuarto

-princesa hemos venido a res…. – se detuvieron en seco con los ojos desorbitados en lo que Pinkie dio su ultimo temblor –res….res…catarla…

* * *

**¿Cómo encontraron a la princesa? y Muchas otras preguntas, algunas con respuestas algo exageradas,, pero si desean, pueden enviarme lo que piensan que ellas encontraron, tal vez tome alguna de ellas, eso depende si van con la trama del escrito **

**Gracias a todos los que leen este relato sobre todo a "SCRITTORE PASSION" y "Adriana-Valkyrie"**

**¡No me he olvidado de ustedes¡**

**¡Y les mando un gran abrazo!**


	6. El regreso

-princesa hemos venido a res…. – se detuvo en seco en lo que Pinkie dio su ultimo temblor –…catarla…

….XX...

-¡por Equestria… ¡– gritaron todas e instintivamente se taparon los ojos con vergüenza al ver el estado en que estaba la princesa,

El Alicornio negro estaba recostado en la cama mirando a Celestia que lo montaba, ambos cubiertos apenas por las suaves sabanas de seda roja, tenían las crines alborotadas, y estaban completamente completamente sudorosos.

A un lado de la cama había una mesa con una vajilla ya usada, y un tazón con fresas bañadas en chocolate, los dos se quedaron viendo repentinamente la puerta rota y a las mane six que se cubrían los ojos Excepto Twilight que tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Twilight…. ¿que…como…cuándo?...digo, hola –Un pequeño sonidito le llamo la atención a la princesa solo para ver en qué estado se encontraba, instintivamente se bajó cubriéndose con las sabanas, que también eran jaladas por Thorongil en un intento ambos por cubrir su pudor

-¿cómo nos encontraron? – dijo esta cuando los guardias tanto de Thorongil como de Celestia, llegaron corriendo detrás de las chicas solo para igualmente cubrirse los rostros –….déjenlas soldados –dijo calmadamente, los ponys se retiraron de los aposentos levantando la puerta con su magia – no dijiste que había cerrado todas las formas de localizarte

- eso hice, no me lo explico, se supone que… – dijo en susurros, para después mirar fijamente a su alumna – ah Twilight y sus amigas….de seguro se preguntan ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Si me permiten les explicare… así que si nos permiten arreglarnos un poco les explicaremos como fueron las cosas….

-¡No! – Grito Twilight con todas sus fuerzas casi al borde de la psicosis – ¡ustedes se arreglaran y vendrán con nosotros para explicarnos esto, a todas! –Se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta y saliendo para encarar al primer guardia en la puerta – ¿dónde está el salón principal? –el pony no dijo nada temblado de miedo

-…

-¡llévenlas al salón de una vez soldado! – dijo Thorongil desde la habitación las chicas salieron con prontitud, pero a Fluttershy tuvieron que cargarla, una vez fuera el Alicornio le dijo a Celestia con tono burlón– supongo que así termina nuestra escapada

-eso temo –suspiro resignada –pero ahora como lo explicamos

-¿nosotros?...eso me suena a manada, tú fuiste la de la idea, yo trate de hacerte entrar el razón, a mí no me veas –respondió acomodándose la crin, pero sorpresivamente Celestia lo rodeo por el cuello susurrándole al oído

-no dejaras que nada me pase –comenzó morderle a oreja –si dices que fue tu culpa, yo…. O tal vez te guste…. Y también…. Vestida como…. Hasta dejare que uses…. Como solo tú sabes

_está bien….como odio que me convenzas de esta manera

-pero sabes que te fascina la recompensa –el Alicornio se quedó callado –así que andando, solo me pregunto dónde está Spike

* * *

La bella ciudad de Cantelot, el sol entregaba todo su calor, mientras la princesa Luna preparaba a los tenientes para la futura batalla por Equestria,

-princesa –dijo un soldado –debemos actuar ahora, fuerte y con decisión,

-no podemos –exclamo otro –si lo hacemos, podrían lastimar a la princesa Celestia, lo que debemos hacer es ganar tiempo hasta saber dónde la tiene aprisionada

-princesa Luna –exclamo Shining Armor tomando la palabra –aún no sabemos los movimientos del enemigo, podríamos estar cayendo en alguna trampa – pero Luna solo lo miro decidida y triste

-no se preocupen por eso, en este momento al princesa Twilight y sus amigas la están rastreando con ayuda del dragón Spike

-¿Qué….pero cómo?

-se a lo que se refiere – contesto – pero confió plenamente en ellas, sabrán cómo salvar a mi hermana y vencer a ese Alicornio

-¡princesa! – Repentinamente un guardia entro exhausto –un dirigible proveniente del bosque everfree se aproxima –al escuchar eso dio gracia y salió corriendo como rapidez seguida por los soldados, el dirigible se posiciono lentamente en los jardines del palacio y tan prontamente toco el suelo fue rodeado por los guardias reales, la rampa bajo al pie de la princesa Luna, y su sonrisa y emoción o pudieron más cuando salió Twilight bajando a tierra

-oh Twilight, sabía que tú y tus amigas lograrían salvar a mi hermano y vencer a ese infame –pero ella siguió su camno hacia el interior del palacio – Twilight ¿y mi hermana como esta?

-por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma –dijo con enojo, dándose la vuelta y alzando la pesuña, para después caminar hacia el interior del palacio murmurando –no puedo creerlo de ella, no es posible que….¡ Shining Armor! ¡Shining Armor sal ahora mismo! ¡No me obligues a buscarte! –todos miraran a donde señalaba y vieron a la princesa Celestia bajar acompañado por el Alicornio

-Luna, hermana, te lo puedo explicar –dijo Celestia una vez la frente de ella, pero Luna solo se limitó a abrazarla con amor, para señalar con furia a semental –y cuando lo sepas estoy segura que te reirás a mas no poder

-sí, todo esto tiene una explicación bastante cómica si lo pones en perspectiva –dijo Thorongil, solo para ser tirado al piso con lujo de violencia por cientos de guardias que se arrojaron a él, inmovilizándolo –¡ósea, ya….bájense…..hablo enserio…no se pasen, que pesan….Celestia, amor me ayudas

-Guardias, ya déjenlo –dijo totalmente inocente, solo para girarse y mirar a Luna que tenía su cuerno brillando, para después detenerse – ya lo sé, Twilight me hiso lo mismo para ver que era yo y no Chrisalis, y también para ver que no estaba bajo algún hechizo de control mental

-hermano explícame, hace dos días ese tipo te secuestro y ahora él te llama amor – pero Celestia lo ayudo a levantarse

-eso te lo explicares adentro –con ello ellos se adentraron acompañados por los guardas y el resto de mane six –por cierto ¿y Shining Armor? él debe estar presente para aclarar todo

-princesa –dijo Rarity –yo creo que no sería conveniente ahora

-ella tiene razón princesa –apoyo Applejack – pero algo me dice que cuando venga lo sabremos

-sobre todo con la cerebrito de Twilight en el estado en que esta –continuo Rainbow dash –pienso que es mejor que este escondido por lo menos unos días….o semanas

-estoy de acuerdo –termino Pinkie –es la primera vez que no quiero ir a la fiesta que Twilight le va a montar cuando lo encuentre –se adentraron al castillo mientras los gritos de Twilight seguían escuchándose por todo Canterlot, causando temor a un pobre pony unicornio Blanco, que es escondía debajo del puente

-¿Cómo demonios deje que la princesa me metiera en esto?

- Shiiiiiniiiiing Aaaaaarmoooooor –escucho con tono sepulcral justo detrás de él, sin siquiera voltear comenzó a chillar como potrillo completamente aterrado, para después verse desde el castillo una violenta explosión de magia seguida de otra y otra y otra

-creo que ya encontró a Shining Armor –exclamo Rarity observando desde un balcón del salón de recepciones – no sé si sentir lastima por el o ganas de también golpearlo

-¡eso no me interesa! – Dijo Luna gritando con la voz real – ¡solo quiero saber que está pasando!

-bien hermana –dijo Celestia tomando un sorbo de su te –todo comenzó hace como….


	7. Hace 1000 años

**este capitulo es sorprendente**

* * *

_-rápido hermana, no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Celestia mientras acomodaba unas flores – que tenemos que ir al poblado a reparar loqn eu Discord causo durante su reinado _

_-calma hermana, que hace poco lo derrotamos, aún sigue siendo una piedra en medio del pueblo –dijo con alegría –pro fin el sufrimiento de tantos ponys ha terminado _

_-sí, solo nos esperan bellos amaneceres de alegría – pero al voltear de nuevo a ver su hermana, solo pudo gritar al ver que una esfera de energía la golpeaba en la espalda dejándola inconsciente – ¡Luna! –esquivo otra esfera de energía mientras alzaba vuelo_

_-veo que almenas una de las princesas tiene reflejos –dijo el extraño Alicornio que Celestia tenía al frente _

_-¿Quién eres, que buscas aquí?_

_-lo más simple, he venido para reclamar estas tierra como mías, y por ello debo vencerlas – bajo su cabeza contemplando a Luna tirada e inconsciente –espero que seas mejor combatiente que tú amiga_

_-no dejares que lastimes a Luna, ni a ningún pony –se lazo hacia el concentrando su magia en su cuerno atacando con furia…._

-y así lo conocí –dijo Celestia a todos mientras era abrazada por el Alicornio y degustaban una taza de chocolate, tanto Luna como Candace no pudieron evitar abrir la boca impactadas – parece tonto la forma como nos conocimos, pero así fue

-¿pero…pero….pero?

-tía Celestia –dijo Candace – si ustedes se conocieron después que vencieron a Discord ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada al respecto?

-creo que se olvidó decirles sobre el –dijo con inocencia –además no me gusta recordar esos momentos – su rostro se tornó triste y melancólico

-no te preocupes mi amor, ya todo quedo en el pasado, no estés triste –exclamo Thorongil acariciándole su crin con ternura y besándola en el cuello, acto seguido Celestia se acurruco junto a ale con una sonrisa

-¡ya basta! –Grito Luna saliendo de su espasmo – ¡no me importa, lo que quiero saber es que paso en la gala! –tan alterada que hasta humo sacaba

-yo estoy de acuerdo con ella

-bien, pero primero debes saber cómo nos enamoramos –el Alicornio se acomodó –verán, combatimos por mucho tiempo, pero al final ella venció, arrojándome al otro lado del bosque

-cree una barrera que le impediría volver a Equestria, pero estaba muy débil y no sabía cuánto iba a durar –continuo Celestia degustando un panecillo –cuando luna despertó no recordaba nada así que decidí mantenerlo en secreto

-pero ella pensó que me había enviado un sitio desolado, pero al otro lado del bosque había también ponys, solo que estos ponys no eran como los de Celestia –dijo el Alicornio –pero eso es otra historia, como sea, me tomo mucho tiempo formar un gran ejercito listo a cruzar el bosque, pero….

_-¡prepárense mis guerreros que grandes riquezas nos esperan! –Dijo Thorongil portando una armadura roja con diseños de dragones – ¡esperen que les de la señal y tendrán una gloriosa batalla! –los ponys alzaron sus lanzas y hachas con emoción –_

_-cuando partimos mi rey –dijo uno de los ponys –que nuestras espadas están impacientes por derramar la sangre enemiga_

_-paciencia –respondió –en cuanto regrese de vencer a los gobernantes de aquel reino, los liderare a la victoria – al mismo tiempo la barrera comenzó a disiparse, y Thorongil salió volando hacia el interior de bosque, _

_Voló por mucho tiempo sin poder divisar alguna construcción, hasta que llego a las ruinas recientes de un castillo que apena parecía haber sido abandonado, aterrizando en los jardines que apenas mostraban los estragos del olvido._

_-¿Qué extraño? Aquí todavía el bosque no reclama ni las piedras regadas e lo que fuera un puente –alzo al mirada mirando a una ciudad en construcción no muy lejos de ahí –parece que al fin encontré lo que buscaba – levanto sus alas mientras la luna llena iluminada toso su alrededor –todavía mas extraño en los últimos días he sentido la noche triste y dolida –paso de largo a los ponys que estaba muy ocupados que ni se preocupó por algún guardia haciendo sus rondas – deben pensar que no hay razón para vigilar, que sorpresa voy a darles_

_-princesa –escucha en el interior de una habitación, y escondiéndose entre las cortinas y sombras vio a la princesa Celestia de espaldas, ante una sirvienta que dejaba una bandeja con leche sobre una mesa –espero que le guste_

_-gracias Sun Fairy, puedes retirarte –la sirvienta solo se dio la madia vuelta con nostalgia-por favor que nadie me moleste hasta mañana –la sirvienta asintió terminando de cerrarse la puerta Thorongil permaneció ahí esperando el momento oportuno para después Salir de su escondite con sigilo, sin prestar atención a los ligeros gemidos y movimientos que venían de la Alicornio _

_-veo que te sientes muy segura aquí –dijo para aterrarla y esperando su respuesta pero ella no contesto solo alzo al cabeza para después volverla a bajar, la rodeo para quedar frente a frente – si crees que ignorándome logras algo estas muy equivocada… – pero se detuvo al verla, sus ojos estaba colmados en lágrimas y su crin despeinada y marchita, sus ojos parecían no tener vida _

_-veo que mi hechizo ya se desvaneció –exclamó sin emoción alguna –adelante, termina conmigo, no merezco llevar esta corona, ni ninguna otra –el Alicornio noto un pequeño frasco abierto pero lleno en las pesuñas de Celestia_

-no puede ser posible –dijo Luna sin poder creer lo que había escuchado – no es verdad, tu jamás hubieras pensado en….en…en….ni siquiera puedo decirlo – al instante encaro a Thorongil –debes estar mintiendo ¡¿Qué horrible cosa le has hecho mi hermana?!

-pero es verdad Luna –dijo Celestia avergonzada, las demás afirmaron

-odio decirlo pero dice la verdad –dijo Applejack –a nosotras nos lo contó, y se cuando alguien miente –Pinkie y Fluttershy abrazaron a la princesa consolándola

-pero lo más tierno fue como la salvaste –dijo Rarity –princesa podría contarnos, usted la cuenta de manera hermosa, de cómo su caballero de brillante armadura la salvara

-ella tiene razón –continuo Fluttershy – me parece tan romántico

_¿Celestia que haces? –Dijo el Alicornio cuando vio el frasco abierto – ¿para qué es ese frasco, que contiene? –ella alzo la mirada con tristeza, a la vez que bajaba el frasco,_

_-¿acaso no venias a destruirme, vencerme, y así hacerte con mi reino? Hazlo de una vez y termina con mi sufrir –pero Thorongil solo negó con la cabeza, al ínstate Celestia alzo la pesuña con intención de beber le liquido pero…_

_-¡no! –Thorongil se lo impidió al tomar la pócima y apartarla de Celestia –no dejare que lo hagas_

_-¡déjame, suéltame! –forcejeo con le con insistencia, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, finalmente e arrodillo por cansancio suplicando con lágrimas de dolor uy angustia – por favor déjame, no tengo razón para seguir _

_-de que hablas, que hay de tu reino, de tus amigos, ellos te necesitan, tú debes de protegerlos de amenazas…como….como….como yo por ejemplo –dijo ya no muy seguro de lo que hacía –soy un enemigo que viene a conquistar tu hogar a someter a tu pueblo, deberías ahora pelear por que ello no pase _

_-déjame –respondió tristemente bajando al mirada –yo la olvide, no pude hacer nada yo la….yo la –comenzó de nuevo a llorar desconsoladamente_

_-¿dime que paso? –se sentó junto a ella dejando que ella llorar en su hombro, _

_-mi…mi…mi hermana, ella –escucho el relato de Nightmare moon y como ella se culpaba pro lo que había pasado –….fue mi culpa. Mi culpa…ella…._

_-ya, ya, ya Celestia –la abrazo reconfortándola y con su magia la acostó en la cama cubriéndola con las sabanas – tu no tuviste al culpa por lo que paso, _

_-así la tengo…._

_-no la tienes – respondió recostándose sobre las sabanas, junto a ella – Celestia, el destino nos da camino que muchos no quieren aceptar –la volvió a abrazar mientras este la volvió a abrazar cantando –" Entre las ramas de un sauce, sauce llorón Hizo un nido una gorriona con su gorrión, Tres huevitos empollaba, tres empolló, Tres pajaritos salieron del cascarón" – Celestia solo acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Thorongil –" Los dos mayores tocaban el guitarrón, Pero el que era más chiquito nunca aprendió, Los dos mayores volaban de flor en flor, Pero el más chiquitito no se atrevió, Y la gorriona le dijo a su gorrión, Este gorrioncito chico mal nos salió" –lentamente Celestia se empezó a quedar dormida, ante la mirada del Alicornio –"Pero un día todo tiembla, todo tembló Y desde el sauce el nidito se les cayó, Ay gritaba la gorriona, ay el gorrión, Ay los gorrioncitos nuevos, pero el menor Ayudó a mama gorriona y a don gorrión, A los gorriones hermanos los levantó Y juntando las pajitas el nido armó, Y los llevó arriba del sauce, sauce llorón" –finalmente los leves sonidos de la reparación de Celestia la hicieron reaccionar –"Entonces doña gorriona y don gorrión dijeron el gorrión chico es el mejor" –con su magia lentamente acomoda la cabeza de Celestia en una almohada-duerme bien – es encamino a la ventana dudando si debía irse o quedarse….._

* * *

**espero que pudiera reconocer cuando son recuerdos y cuando es tiempo real, gracias por leer este relato y espero no estarlos defraudando, pero con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo,****  
**

**p.d. lamento las posibles faltas ortográficas que se hayan escapado **


	8. de Nightmare y Changelings

**aquí lo tienen, un poco fuerte, solo deseo aclarar que el reino de Thorongil, esta basado en una conglomeración de diversas civilizaciones, cuyos aspectos iré revelando, **

**y perdón por las posibles faltas ortográficas que se me pasaron. **

* * *

-cuando desperté lo vi en una silla dormido –dijo Celestia –casi me caigo de mi cama por la sorpresa, solo imaginen que despiertan para encontrar a un extraño mirándolas

-de no ser por mí, tú te hubieras caído de sentón –respondió el Alicornio con sonada carcajada – y aun así trataste de golpearme con un florero

-no me puedes echar la culpa – acto seguido del dio un beso en la mejilla –pero gracias por estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba

-tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo –la abrazo con ternura – por algo te di el hechizo de correspondencia

-¿Qué hechizo? –Dijo Rarity –nunca nos contó sobre un hechizo – todas asintieron

-cuando do me marche le deje un hechizo que nos permite enviarnos correos mágico –dijo Thorongil –no sabía que ella lo había usado en Spike,

-con que así conseguiste ese hechizo –dijo Luna con burla –ya sabía que tu hermanita no tenías inteligencia para ello –Celestia se enojó inflando los cachetes –oh vamos hermana, tu aun usas el servicio postal convencional

-siempre me pregunte por qué no lo usabas con todas tus cartas y solo con las de Twilight y las otras, las cuales ya veo a donde fueron a parar –se le acerco sin discreción alguna susurrándole al oído –tía, sí que sabes escoger –al instante se sonrojo

-mientras regresaba con mi ejercito –continuo Thorongil –vi las ciudades, villas, y pueblos, todo el esfuerzo que ella había puesto en todo esto, me di cuenta que no tenía en valor de destruirlo todo solo por un capricho, y más cuando los ponys que tenía a mi servicio esperaban algo de mí, y yo los estaba llevando a la guerra, así que al regresar me propuse volver mis tierras tan bellas y prosperas como las de Equestria

-y siempre te estuve ayudando –dijo la princesa del sol – y tú me ayudabas al ser mi confidente, no recuerdo cuantas noches las pasaba en vela leyendo tus cartas, y escribiéndote las contestaciones

-eso significa que todo su amor fue por correo –dijo Candace suspirando –que romántico, que tu príncipe azul que envié un bello poema suyo, como me hubiera gustado que shining armor me escribiera alguno cuando éramos novios, es de la pocas cosas que ni remotamente pensó

-eso y el ser padre –dijo Luna burlándose – admitámoslo, shining armor no entiende indirectas, hasta le escribiste un cartel con la frase "niños, quiero niños" y ni aun así,

-para ser capitán de la guardia real no es muy sagas, aun me pregunto cómo llego a ese rango –Candace y Celestia quedaron calladas sin saber que decir –supongo que sus superiores notaron algo que hiso que lo promovieran

Flashback

_-tía por favor –dijo Candace suplicando –que podría pasar_

_-no Candace, él tiene que demostrar que es digno de tan alto puesto –dijo Celestia mientras veía las recomendaciones de los oficiales –el cargo de capitán de la guardia real no se da así nada más, es un puesto que requiere mucha responsabilidad y gran experiencia –pero Candace le hiso la carita de borreguito a medio morir_

_-pero tía, yo lo amo, pero no piensa pedirme casarme con él hasta haber logrado un alto puesto en el ejército, _

_-que no _

_-por favor tía, te prometo que shining armor será un gran capitán, además, que podría pasar, que nos invadan el día de mi boda –con tono cómico, y riendo –eso sería imposible, ni en un millón de años_

_-ah….está bien –resignada – qué más da ¿Qué podría pasar? pero me debes un gran favor sobrina _

_-sí, gracias tía_

Fin flashback

-Princesa está bien –dijo Applejack al ver las miradas de vergüenza y complicidad de las dos – ¿princesas?

-oh si claro – dijo Celestia –algo debieron ver en el para que lo recomendaran, bueno chicas, esa es la historia de cómo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos –dijo ya más calmada pero la ver le semblante de Luna se rasco la oreja con una leve risita nerviosa –supongo que aún tienen preguntas

-yo si –dijo Luna – si se conocían tan bien y estaban enamorados como dicen estarlo ¿Por qué cuando regrese como Nightmare Moon y encerré a mi hermana en su astro, tu no viniste a salvarla? –con un tono serio

-Luna, lo que te paso fue mi culpa, yo debía lidiar con ello, no podía pedirle que me ayudara –dijo Celestia cabizbaja –todo ese tiempo me sentí horrible fingiendo sonrisas cuando estaba devastada, cada día del solsticio, solo quería llorar –Luna y Thorongil abrazaron a Celestia consolándola

-no fue tu culpa hermana –dijo Luna

-Celestia, cuantas veces me contaste de ese dolor, yo con gusto hubiera estado ahí, pero tu no me dejaste, y tenías razón

-¿Qué quiso decir?

-yo ya sabía del regreso de Nightmare moon y le escribí mis temores y dudas

-le había escrito que ya tendría lista a mis fuerzas a sus órdenes para apoyarla en la lucha –continuo Thorongil – pero me dijo que confiaba en que su plan tendría resultados, que no debía preocuparme

-pero no lo hiciste

-no me dijiste que tu plan era una joven unicornio, y seis gemas mágicas que no sabías si se activarían

-no te lo dije porque sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción,

-y me culpas –dijo –cuando vi que el sol no subía apresuradamente hice marchar a mis tropas para salvarla, yo ya tenía fortalezas al interior del bosque y suficientes soldados para realizar un despliegue rápido en menos de 12 horas, pero cuando el sol se levantó respire aliviando

-la noche que celebraba con mi hermana su regreso, le envié una carta, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba

-me hubiera estado ahí contigo

-sí, muy lindo –dijo Rainbow dash – pero aún me queda una duda ¿qué paso con usted en la boda real?

-si

-verán, yo no podía ir, tenía asuntos importantes en mi reino –dijo el Alicornio –pero recibí informes de movimientos sospechosos cerca del bosque, del lado de Equestria, así que envía un grupo a investigar

-eso nunca me lo contaste

-eso fue porque lo que descubrieron fue que había una gran cantidad de Changelings, y como ya tenía experiencia con ellos sabía lo que paneaban

-¿Cómo que ya tenías experiencia con ellos?

-verán, ellos trataron de invadirnos tiempo antes que a ustedes –todas asombradas se quedaron atentas con temor – pero ellos no esperaban que su plan fallara por un simple hecho, ellos no conocían todas nuestras costumbres y simplemente no pudieron imitar algo muy característico en nuestra aristocracia

-¿como? –dijo Flutershy, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el Alicornio se acercó al todas dando un paso al frente

-mi niña, tu, ni ninguna de ustedes esta lista para saberlo

Flashback

_-señores –dijo Thorongil ante una sala semicircular repleto de ponys – esta mañana he recibido un aviso de amenaza sobre nuestro reino, por parte de un reino que no conocemos –los presentes se levantaron estupefactos –y del que obviamente no nos conoce –se levantó de su silla –y es con gran temor que digo que este enemigo ya está en nuestras casas – miro a todos los presentes fijándose más en algunos dispersos por la sala –a sus ojos, esta afrenta debe ser cobrada con furia, es tiempo de fumigar el huerto – sorpresivamente arrojo una daga a la nuca de uno de los ponys sentados, a la vez que los demás tomaban a punta de espada a los pocos ponys que Thorongil había visto de reojo, otros bloquearon las puertas alzando sus espadas_

_-¿pero que esta afrenta? –Dijo uno de ellos –exijo saberlo _

_-lo preguntas –dijo el Alicornio tomando un hacha doble que había en la pared – ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a amenazarnos? Señalo al pony muerto que expulsaba sangre verde, pero ya no era un pony sino un Changeling –habla, prometo que serás bien tratado_

_-no…no se de lo que habla – Thorongil negó con la cabeza para después asentir al pony que lo tenía sujeto, este saco una daga y con ella lo desolló frente al resto salpicándolos, a la vez que volvía a su forma real _

_-algún otro desea mentir –dijo secamente –y muestréense como realmente son –los ponys regresaron a su forma real algunos temblando de miedo –preguntare rápido ¿Cuál era su plan, donde está su rey? – por un instante reino el silencio, Thorongil volvió a asentir, y otro Changeling fue desollado –ya me estoy cansando, _

_-mátenlos a todos y busquémoslos por nosotros mismo –dijo uno de los ponys presentes_

_-tiene razón –jalaron las crines de los Changelings para terminar el trabajo –no vale tenerlos prisioneros si no van a hablar _

_-¡esperen! – Dijo uno de ellos a pocos segundos de ser asesinados – ¡les diré, les diré!_

_-bien, habla Changeling –contesto –si es útil tu información seré piadoso_

_-nuestra reina no ordeno infiltrarnos en la ciudad, mientras estaban distritos con la amenaza de les enviamos – dijo ante la mirada de reproche de sus compañeros _

_-¿y tu reina? _

_-mi reina Chrysalis, ella tomaría el lugar de la capitana de su guardia_

_-suéltenlo –la instante soltaron sus cabellos, aviado miro con una sonrisa a sus compañeros, solo para ver como los asesinaban clavándoles las espadas en las sienes, asustado miro a Thorongil –les prometí ser piadoso, y lo he cumplido ¡llamen al capitán de la guardia! –el mensaje fue dado con rapidez, pero pasaron unos minutos antes que la puerta a la altura del pódium abriera apareciendo una pony unicornio ligeramente más alta que los demás ponys, de pelaje azul celeste y crin verde que portaba una bella armadura de gala – Dísir, por fin llegas, hay un asunto que debes atender_

_-dígame mi señor – dijo ella acercándose, más se detuvo al ver los cuerpos de los Changeling – ¿Qué desea de mí., _

_-simple, quiero que mates a este Changeling, y rápido estos cuerpos ya empiezan a apestar se apartó mientras uno de los ponys le presentaba el cuello del pobre – ¿Qué esperas? No tengo todo tu día –pero esta negó _

_-mi…mi…mi señor deba haber otra forma dijo esta con repulsión, tal vez si lo mantenemos prisionero…–no pudo terminar la oración cuando otro pony la golpeo en la cara esta retrocedió siendo derribada por otro pony y sujetada por el resto _

_-oh Dísir, o debería decir Chrysalis –aludida tomo su forma real, mientras era sujeta y apuntaban con las espadas –lo haces bastante bien, dijiste algo que Dísir diría, pero ella jamás dejaría que la golpeara, ni siquiera yo –te atreves a venir he intentar amenazarnos sin siquiera saber quiénes somos, contempla el resultado –se acercó a ella con la espada alzada_

_-no me asusta –dijo con algo de miedo –puedo sentir amor en tu corazón –al instante se transformó en una doncella pony –no te atreverías lastimar a una inocente yegua – pero este le respondió propinándole certero golpe en el rostro que la abrió el labio _

_-no me tientes yegua, que en mi vida he matado ponys, y yeguas por igual, y tú no serás la excepción, pero seré compasivo contigo, dejare que los tuyos regresen donde hayan venido para no volver, tienes 12 horas –una ligera sacudida llamo la atención de todos para que algunos vieran por las ventanas contemplando como la tierra se había abierto y de ella salían algunos ponys portando sus armas ensangrentadas y pellejos de Changeling, sobresaliendo una unicornio que tenía dos cabezas Changeling como hombreras_

_-¡a las armas, la guerra nos llama!_

_-y parece que hiciste enojar a Dísir, nadie la hace enojar –Chrysalis retrocedió asustada –lárgate con tu gente y que nunca los vuelva a ver en mi vida, o dejare que la bestia termine con tu vida lenta y dolorosamente –soltaron a los dos_

_-los dejara irse tan fácilmente –dijo uno de los ponys mientras veían que Chrysalis lentamente caminaban a la salida_

_-dime ¿Cuántos se requieren para enviar un mensaje? –dijo Thorongil_

_-uno – arrojo su hacha a la espalda del Changeling que cayó muerto a un lado de Chrysalis, la cual trato de ayudarlo arrodillándose_

_-unas 12 horas, o 12 segundos, estoy muy mal en matemáticas –los nobles sonrieron –adelante, si la atrapan pueden divertirse con ella, pero non la maten, al resto, bueno, que almenso sirven de fertilizante –todos los nobles salieron con las espadas en alto tras unao aterrada Chrysalis que solo podía escuchar mientras huía como su tropas que esperaban ver la ciudad distraída y confundida, eran masacradas sin piedad alguna_

Fin flashback

-no les diré como lo hice, solo yo y Celestia lo sabemos –dijo el pony con discreción –y espero que no me lo pregunten,

-bueno, como iba diciendo ¿que paso cuando supiste que los Changelins planeaban invadir Equestria?

-pues, mientras Chrysalis estaba distraída atacando Canterlot con sus reducida fuerza, yo destroce a los demás Changelings que marcharían a las demás ciudades,

-wow


	9. Shining Armor

-lo que estás diciendo es que cuando Chrysalis ataco, ella tenía más tropas para tacar a nuestros demás poblados –dijo Luna, para después ver el gesto afirmativo del Alicornio

-de echo cuando nos atacó a nosotros pensó que con destruir la capital bastaría para tomar todo mi reino con solo 3,000 Changelings, lo que no sabía era que tengo apostadas en la capital a 50,000 de mis mejores tropas, sin contar las 300,000 dispersas por todo mi reino, y por supuesto en hecho que Disir termino con muchos durante su escape

-¿cuántos? –Dijo impactada Applejack –pero…pero….pero eso es imposible, no es posible reunir un ejército tan grande, apena si Equestria tiene 5,000 y son la guardia real

-tu como sabes eso –dijo Rarity – pensé que solo sabias cosas sobre manzanas

-es que hace unos años mi primo Royal Apple se enlisto en la guardia –respondió con serenidad – me doy un tiempo para hablar con el cada vez que venimos

-hablado de la guardia real ¿alguien sabe a dónde fueron a parar Twilight y su hermano? –dijo Fluttershy solo para asustarse cuando la puerta se abrió en un estrepitoso golpe, Shining armor entro volado como cinco metros antes de caer a los pies de grupo

-pobre pony –dijo Thorongil –Celestia, recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar –Twilight acompañada por dos guardias reales se mantuvo en la entrada, respirando pausadamente

-no te preocupes, algo me dice que ni tú, ni Spike la molestaran jamás – dijo acercándose a donde el yacía el pobre pony que era atendido por su esposa – ¿Shining armor que te paso? –el solo la señalo y después a la puertas

-ahora me dirán como fue que ambos hicieron eso –dijo entrando en la sala acompañada por Disir y flash sentry, este último mostraba estar apenado – como pudieron pensar hacer eso –los dos guardias permanecieron con la cabeza baja –sobre todo tu hermano, tu que deberías de protegerla como pudiste dejar que algo así pasara ¿Quién tuvo la culpa, quien lo ideo?

-yo – Celestia alzo la pesuña asombrando a todas – así es Luan, yo fui quien tuvo la idea del secuestro, y fui yo quien lo planifico todo –todas miraron a Thorongil el cual asintió

-¿pero cómo?

-verán, por mucho tiempo nos habíamos escritos con amor, pero ya queríamos volvernos a ver y…ustedes saben –dijo el Alicornio – tener un momento de privacidad, pero nuestro deberes reales nos lo impedían

-pero cuando Luna volvió supe que podíamos darnos una pequeña escapada romántica –continuo Celestia –así que todo este tiempo le enseñe a Luna todo lo que debía saber sobre cómo administrar le reino, el problema fue ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-ninguno de nosotros queríamos hacer público lo nuestro

-pero porque –dijo Rarity –si hacen bonita pareja, es más, ya tengo una gran idea para su vestido de bodas princesa, y un gran traje para usted, serán todavía más galantes

-el problema es que a diferencia de nuestro renio Hermana –respondió Celestia – el reino de Thorongil, fue edificado de manera diferente

- Vanhelsing lo edifique no a costa de la magia de amistad como me lo explico Celi, mi reino tardo 120 años unificarse a costa de terribles batallas, cientos de muertos en las brutales guerras que desafié –todas permanecieron en silencio con temor en sus ojos – hace mucho tiempo que perdí la cuenta de a cuantos he matado en batalla –instintivamente todas retrocedieron

-ahora ven por qué no podíamos decirles de nuestra relación –dijo Celestia –el casi nunca me decía sobre sus la luchas que tuvo de enfrentar, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba, aquí en mi corazón –se tocó el pecho a la vez que se recargaba en el hombro de Thorongil

-cómo iba a explicarle a Equestria que se había enamorado de….bueno, de mi

-Pero siempre quise intentarlo, declararlo a los cuatro vientos –ambos sus piraron con nostalgia –siempre me escribías de los nobles que trataban de unirte con alguna de sus hijas, o de las veces que me escribías y me prometías que me raptarías y me harías tuya,

-aunque eso no fue una promesa, fue una afirmación –ambos con una risita sin prestar atención a los demás presentes que los veían completamente sonrojados apartando las miradas –como cuando escribí que te sacaría de tu habitación, te llevaría a mi reino como esclava, te ataría a mi cama y te haría gritar

- ni me lo recuerdes, que por esa carta Shining armor se enteró de lo nuestro –hay se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban presentes –dijimos eso en voz alta –todos asintieron – perdónenme

-es tan hermoso, imagina una escapada romántica, lejos de las obligaciones y los compromisos

-lindo para ti, pero para mí no lo fue – dijo Shining armor algo recuperado, viendo como su hermana lo veía con enojo –esta bien les diré lo que paso, todo paso hace como dos meses

Flashback

_-Princesa, princesa –dijo Shining armor frente a la puerta de la gobernante de Equestria –ya es algo tarde, usted tiene que bajar el sol, la princesa Luan me envió para visarle – pero al no recibir repuesta entro con discreción –Princesa voy a entrar –por precaución ya tenía listo un hechizo defensivo, pero vio que adentro no había nadie sin embargo en la mesita de te e la princesa había un sobre abierto con una extraño sello, Lo tomo con su magia leyendo y con cada palabra los ojos del guardia se abrieron a mas no poder_

_- Shining…. – el pony se dio la vuelta con rapidez haciendo el saludo militar, y escuchar un pequeño ruido que venía de la puerta, saco su espada aportando a la princesa y atacando con rapidez, pero Celestia lo detuvo con su magia antes que golpeara la mucama que traía un pequeño refrigerio_

_-princesa aquí esta lo que nos solicitó –lo arrojo a un lado sin que la pobre pony unicornio se diera cuenta siquiera – ¿ocurre algo princesa?_

_- no, no es nada, mucha gracias Littlesong –la mucama se retiró cerrando la puerta, hay aprovecho la princesa del sol para encarar a Shining armor que se sobaba la cabeza –ahora me podrías explicar que fue todo eso, casi lastimas a una pony inocente, quiero una explicación ahora mismo _

_-solo cumplía con mi deber princesa –respondió – sobre todo con tan grave y espantosa amenaza que usted recibió, debió informarnos para tomas medidas con el fin de protegerla –señalo am mesa de noche donde aún estaba la carta –en este instante apostare unidades y solicitare refuerzos, con su permiso princesa – Shining estaba por gritar solicitando más guardias, cuando repentinamente lo detuvo_

_- Shining cálmate, admiro tu sentido del deber y tú deseo de protegerme, pero no hay nada que temer con esa carta_

_-pero princesa es una amenaza, muy seria al parecer de cualquiera–esta no lo tomo en cuenta tomando al carta para después guardarla en su sobre – debemos tomar medidas de inmediato –ella solo se limitó a ir a su armario de donde saco una cajita de zapatos –princesa…_

_- Shining, quiero que me prometas que jamás les dirás a nadie sobre lo que te voy a mostrar, y de lo que hablaremos_

_-lo juro –le entrego la caja que abrió con lentitud, adentro encontró viarias cartas con el mismo sello misterioso – ¿pero….princesa desde cuando está recibiendo estas amenazas? Debió informarnos sobre ellas_

_-no son amenazas, léelas y lo entenderás –con su magia tomo unas cuantas, leyendo los poemas, relatos, y sobre todo las amenazas románticas, si a eso podía decirse amenazas, ya que a un lado de la letra desconocía estaba la letra de Celestia con anotaciones sobre qué hacer o peor aún que atuendo sexy ponerse en esas ocasiones –de vez en cuando él me envía una carta como esa _

_-entonces…. ¿no lo entiendo?_

_-es muy simple, yo tengo un novio por correspondencia – eso dejo anonadado a unicornio que no podía articular palabra alguna – pero es difícil de explicar, solo te lo digo, y espero que esa revelación no salga de tus labios_

_-…si princesa…._

Fin flashback

-eso no explica nada –dijo Twilight –ni siquiera a Candace, y cuando el –señalo con enojo a Thorongil –el ataco Canterlot con sus guardias,

-disculpa, pero toda la idea del secuestro fue de Celestia –exclamo el Alicornio con nerviosismo – ella esperaba que Luna gobernara por una semana, para después ella regresar y decir que me había derrotado y puesto bajo un escudo que impediría mi escape, pero que tendría que ir sola cada fin de semana para reforzarlo,

-¡¿Qué?! –grito tanto Luna como Candace

-osea que ella nos diría eso, y en vez de evitar tu supuesto escape, ustedes tendrían sus escapadas románticas –los asintieron, solo para ver como Luna se abalanzó sobre Celestia tratando de ahorcarla mientras Candace la sostenía alejándola – ¡suéltame Candace, suéltame!

-esa fue nuestra reacción cuando nos enteramos –dijo Fluttershy a la vez que sacaba unas monedas de su alforja, entregándoselas a Rainbow dash –pero fue hacia el señor Thorongil

-gracias –respondió con una sonrisa – nunca debiste apostar conmigo sobre sus reacciones, siempre gano –por un momento las miradas de ambas que iban dirigidas a las dos ponys se volvieron sobre los dos alicornios y sobre Shining

-de hecho el día que secuestre a Celestia –dijo Thorongil haciendo comillas –ninguno de mis súbditos estaba presentes, fui yo solo

-entonces quienes era los demás ponys que venían contigo, eh –ellos le respondieron señalando con sus cabezas al pobre de Shining Armor que se escondía junto con flash sentry, todas las miraron anonadadas, para despues ver como Candace, Luna, y Twilight los comenzaban al zarandearlo mientras este gritaba llorando

-¡no ya ayuda…por favor….ayúdenme!

-esa pony sería una digna valkiria – le dijo Disir a Celestia, ambas viendo esa escena con una sonrisa casi riendose del pobre pony –en Vanhelsing seria enormemente cortejada por grandes guerreros que desearían pasar esa fuerza a sus vástagos


	10. Planes

-verán – dijo Thorongil después de que por fin las tres furiosas ponys terminaran de despachar al pobre de shining armor –y les resultara gracioso…poco después de que el pobre pony supiera lo nuestro a Celestia se le ocurrió la loca idea del secuestro,

-sabía que Luna podía con el reino y quería demostrárselo –exclamo Celestia con total calma –pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Quería que ella no sintiera que la estaba vigilando esperando que cometiera algún error –bajo la cabeza –

-pero tía –exclamo Candace – no te parece que estabas exagerando con esto, nos diste un susto de muerte, sobre todo a Twilight

-Se suponía que el drago asistente de la señorita Twilight les debía informar poco después –dijo Disir, las chicas abrieron los ojos –por algo le dijeron del plan en un principio

-¡¿Qué'!

Flashback

_-Carta dela princesa Celestia –dijo Spike sosteniendo el pergamino, Twilight lol tomo con su magia atenta a la misiva – ¿y bien que dice?_

_-de hecho Spike, la carta es para ti –le extendió la nota con tranquilidad, pero el dragón al abrirla se impactó y tomo sus cosas_

_-la princesa me solicita con urgencia en Canterlot –tomo una maleta pequeña con rapidez sin prestar atención a lo que ponía –y ya está aquí en carruaje, nos vemos Twilight –salio por la puerta_

_-nos vemos…pronto…– sin dar oportunidad a la pony de despedirse al ver como el carro salía volando, las horas en que Spike se preparó para lo que fuera que pasaría no lo prepararon para el preciso momento en la el carruaje se detenía finalmente en la patio del castillo ante la mirada de shining armor –hola shining_

_-como te va Spike –contesto el saludo con gracia – ¿y cómo está mi Twili?_

_-ha, pues más o menos –respondió –como siempre está leyendo, y todavía más desde que ese volvió princesa –eso saco una sonrisa el pony que lo escolto hasta la sala del trono donde Celestia esperaba, él bebe dragón se inclinó con respeto_

_-oh Spike, que b8uebo que llegaran tan rápido –exclamo con alegría –porque lo que pasara requiere de la mayor rapidez y precisión que puedas imaginar_

_-dígame princesa ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –contesto _

_-veras Spike, tu sabes que la gran gala del galope será en tres días –exclamo Celestia a la vez que se levantaba del trono y caminaba hacia los balcones para cerrarlos con rapidez –y que es un suceso de gran importancia –el asintió a la vez que veía como Celestia usaba un hechizo de silencio –pues en esta gala en especial habrá una sorpresa que no quiero que nadie aparte de los que estamos presentes sepa, y voy a requerir tu ayuda_

_-usted solo dígame que quiere que haga_

_-bien, en esta gala en especial un grupo de ponys vendrán a secuestrarme, estoy segura que Twilight y sus amigas vendrás a buscarme y salvarme_

_-¡hecho….aawaewghjhhdkldñ ¿qué?! -exclamo alarmado para ver como__ shining armor asentía –pero, pero, pero _

_-calma Spike –dijo Celestia –no pasara nada malo, este secuestro yo misma lo he planeado, por ello después y eso y cuando vengan a buscarme, tú debes de decirles y enviarme una carta sobre sus movimientos _

Fin flashback

-esperes un momento princesa –dijo Applejack –significa que Spike sabía todo esto –Celestia asintió, para después ver como el rostro de Twilight se ponía rojo y apretaba los dientes

-¡Spike! –Grito con tanta furia que se escuchó por todo Cantarlot causando algo de temor en la población, pero más en un pequeño dragón bebe que esperaba en un vagón de tren – ¡¿Spike dónde estás?!

-¡ya muevan esta cosa! –Grito alterado – que muchos tenemos prisa –y casi suplicando al boletero que solo se subió exclamando

-¡todos a bordo¡ -Spike suspiro aliviado cuando sintió las ruedas del carro andar, pero repentinamente un aura morada lo cubrió y aterrado vio que se tele transportaba de su asiento, para después quedar frente a Twilight hecha una fiera

-ha, hola Twilight…supongo….supongo que ya lo sabes –pero ella no respondió acercándose a él, en lo que este retrocedía por todo el salón

-y dejando a los dos –expreso Rainbow dash – como involucraron a shining armor, por que debieron de involucrarlo, dudo que permitiera que algo le pasara princesa aun siendo su idea después de todo

-él fue quien me guio al palacio

Flashback

_-mi rey ¿está seguro que debemos esperarlos aquí? –dijo Disir impaciente y mirando a la lejanía a Equestria –a mí me parece que no llegaran, _

_-ya llegaran –respondió Thorongil con paciencia –planeamos esto por mucho tiempo y sé que ella no permitiría que un pequeño inconveniente nos frenara _

_-¿seguro mi señor? – Miro a atrás a los 9 ponys que venían con él, cada una con sus armaduras –aún podemos…._

_-créeme cuando te digo que ella es de armas tomar –respondió –yo confió en que sabrá solucionarlo_

_-mi señor –grito el vigía –un grupo se aproxima a nosotros –los demás ponys se prestaron a tomar sus armas y rodear a Thorongil –como 20, 25, tal vez mas_

_-mi rey, tenemos que irnos –dijo Disir preocupada, pero el Alicornio solo aparto a la yegua poniéndose de pie frente a su grupo, pronto unos tres carruajes plateados descendieron frente a él, _

_-veo que la puntualidad no es una virtud de usted –dijo con gracia ante el pony que bajo del carruaje mas grande –tú debes ser, shining armor capitán de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia –este solo se le acerco con la mirada penetrante_

_-usted debe ser Thorongil –respondió con desprecio, cosa que al alicornio le dio gracia – la princesa me ordeno que viniera y pusiera a disposición de usted todo lo requerido para lo que planean, pero sepa que si intenta algo fuera de lo que me informaron, yo seré quien lo mate –ambos se mitraron desafiantes_

_-veo que no mentía cuando dijo que usted era el mejor soldado que podía tener –respondió –pero le puedo asegurar que si algo le llegara a pasar, seria yo quien pediría primero respuestas –se alejó del pony dándose media vuelta –señores saben que hacer –al instante de los matorrales sacaron u carruaje plateado junto con lagunas armaduras –que esperan, los que vendrán cámbiense_

_-mi señor –dijo Disir ya algo apartada de los ponys que se acomodaban las armaduras extranjeras que –no creo que sea prudente que vaya solo, déjeme ir con usted, _

_-no será necesario Disir, yo soy completamente capaz de cuidarme, además si fuera una trampa, no tardaría mucho para que el reino entero se lanzara a la guerra contra Equestria –con un ligero movimiento fijo su vista en las armaduras de Equestres –y por lo que veo ello no han tenido una guerra en siglos_

_-tiene razón esas armaduras no resistirían ni un diez segundos en un verdadero combate –los dos compartieron una sutil risita_

_-nos veremos, sabes que hacer, y espero que no tengas problemas – apenas dijo es se dio vuelta para ver a shining armor ya con una de sus armaduras –bueno vamos en camino que el tiempo es justo –se subió al carruaje escoltado por los guardias reales disfrazados_

Fin flashback


End file.
